To the Moon and Back
by SNevaeh
Summary: Prequel to Night Out: Bisinja had always been very fond of her saiyan bodyguard. Until she got the note to kill all saiyans, order by Freeza.


**To the Moon and Back**

**AN: **This is a prequel to the story ‚Night out', which features the past of Bisinja and is supposed to shed some light on the Fanorians. I was asked to do another story about Fanorians and it gave me this great opportunity, since I had something like that in mind anyway!

Some warnings nonetheless: The story features no romance, but there is still one sexual encounter that could disturb some people. Also, quite a few deaths, although non violent (in sense of not bloody, they are murders). Therefore the Rating, please keep that in mind!

The story takes place pre-DBZ in the introduction (right after Night out), the main part of the story plays pre-destruction of Vegeta-sei. I highly advise you to read Night out.

* * *

_I will fly you to the moon and back  
if you'll be if you'll be my baby  
I've got a ticket for a world where we belong  
so won't you be my baby_

To the moon and back – Savage Garden

* * *

The docks were already quiet and empty when Bisinja arrived, but the same could not be said of her ship. The moment she stepped on board, one of her assistants hurried towards her, holding a tablet, obviously containing important information.

"Nennaia, we just got some news from the planet while you were gone. They say we have to lower our prices or they will contact Entaidas organization. Obviously they already had some negotiations."

Bisinja looked disapproving at her assistant. "Did they now? And the president won´t budge? We deliver higher quality, the price is absolutely justified. For every product."

"I told him, he insisted on the decrease."

Bisinja huffed. "Well then, we could go down on some of the products, not on the drugs. Make an appointment with the president for tomorrow and I need a list of everything we offer and in what range we could lower the prices." She had arrived at her quarters, hesitating a second. "And contact Entaidas, I want to talk to him as soon as possible. This is my section and I don´t want him to think he has any right in poking around!"

"Sure, Nennaia."

Her personal servant was already waiting inside. The night had been more eventful than she had thought. The encounter with the saiyan prince had been fun, but that was always a dangerous terrain. She knew there were some saiyans left, more than the ones everyone knew about, but Freeza had made it quite clear they were to be reported or at least ignored, and even if the Fanorians usually got away with a lot, sometimes it wasn´t worth it. Bisinja still hadn´t decided if Vegeta had been worth it. She got out of her silky green dress, putting on some trousers.

It had been worth it. No one knew her anyway.

When she wanted to put on her bra, she noticed her breasts still leaking milk. That was so annoying.

"Jaja, I need to express some milk."

She hated doing that. Her breast felt all tender and that stupid machine hurt them even more.

"Jaja, can you tell me why the instruction to NOT be near me when someone is pregnant is so hard to get?"

Her servant looked up. "I don´t know, Nennaia. But he said he would be honored if you gave him your milk for his newborn."

Bisinja rolled her eyes. "Of course he would be. And that was the easiest way to make sure he won´t get it."

Jaja didn´t reply. Wasn´t his problem anyway. "Should I throw it away then?"

Bisinja was already busy with her clothing and wanted to wave him aside when she had an even better idea.

"No, what a waste. Drink it." She smiled a bit, seeing as her servant was not very happy with her order but was in no position to deny it as well. "Come on, I´ve got work to do."

It had something satisfying looking at Jaja drinking her breast milk with an undeniable disgust. They were not allowed to have slaves, no one was besides Freeza, but that was not so bad. Bisinja wasn´t old enough to still remember the times were they actually had slaves, and she was sure there was hardly something better to pay someone to do everything you wish. They wouldn´t dare otherwise, her servants, not on a Fanorian ship.

He finished, and looking like he wanted to throw up immediately. Bisinja lost her interest immediately and got to her desk. "You can go now."

It had been a strange evening. She hadn´t known he was a Saiyan when she picked him up at the bar, just another soldier, there were a lot that looked like them. It had been a surprise, seeing one after such a long time, not sure if it was pleasant. She sometimes regretted that Freeza decided to eliminate the Saiyans. They had always been good soldiers. Bisinja bit her lip lightly, her long nails tracing the outline of her touchpad. And of all races she had met so far, those were the only ones she didn´t resent. They hadn´t been weak. _They hadn´t been weak._

* * *

Tako was standing next to the door, playing on his Gamebox, when he heard a soft thump. He just raised an eyebrow, waiting. Several minutes later, she knocked on the door.

"Bisinja, can I come in?"

"No. He´s dead. Wait a bit."

Tako cursed under his breath. Again. Fucking again. "AGAIN? Bisinja, I thought we agreed that you won´t kill hookers anymore!"

There was a moment of silence before he spoke again, her voice high pitched. "I didn´t want to! He was reluctant to let me fuck him, so I paralyzed him and you know I´m not so good at it yet, it was a bit too much! You can´t blame me! And you shouldn´t, you are MY bodyguard!"

He stared angrily at the door. That may be, but he had to remove the corpses and pay off the owners of the hookers… not that her highness could ever fuck someone off the street!

"WHY don´t you take a girl then? THEY don´t usually mind if you stick your dick into them!"

Bisinja violently tore the door open, looking at Tako with rage in her light brown eyes.

"I don't like vaginas!" She stomped away, a few steps, before she turned around, looking menacingly at him. "You could be the next, so be nice to me!" Her head high, she walked away, probably back to her room.

Tako sighed. Two days had they been on the planet. Murky planet, constantly raining this oily stuff. She had to do some business, he thought, but till now they had only been sightseeing and killing prostitutes. And if he was honest, she was going on his nerves. A lot. He sighed again, picking up the body. Thank god it was an expensive hotel and body disposing was part of their service.

* * *

Later that evening, Bisinja was already waiting for half an hour, sitting on the hotel bar, until Tako finally appeared. She looked discontented, he stuck out like only the damn Saiyans could! She had made such an effort, putting on something nice, even braiding her curly hair! She thought about cutting his salary, but then he would be pissed for a month and that was something she hated even more.

"Are you looking for another victim?"

She took a sip out of her glass, eyeing him. "No. I was waiting for someone dressed for the occasion and I got you."

"Ah." He sat down, in his horribly tight pants.

"Why are you even wearing this shit, it´s not like you´re a soldier."

He looked down upon himself, seriously considering this. "Well, that´s what we wear on Vegeta-sei when we are fighters. It´s not a uniform, by the way. It´s just tight pants." He paused for a moment, ordering a drink. "How is it, are we going to do some business here or are we just here for entertainment?"

"I don´t see why this is your problem, Tako. But, actually, I just wanted to visit the planet, since it has a low enough gravity for me."

"God, yes, if you guys wouldn´t pay so good I don´t think I could endure this floating feeling on all your spaceships!" He grinned at her.

Her uncle had hired him. Saiyans were the preferred race for Fanorian safety guards, they were excellent at their job with just enough own will to make it interesting. And Bisinja had gotten her own one, a year ago, when she started training for business. She got a bit of free time on her hands; holiday from the excessive lectures she got from her relatives, though travelling around her uncle's district was educational in its own. And she liked Tako, as much as she could like anyone. He was hers, and he cared for her. Only the empathic species could that, and although Bisinja wasn´t empathic on her own, she much enjoyed the attention.

"About that…"

Startled, Bisinja looked up. She had been lost in thought. "What?"

"About your planet. I wanted to ask you for a while now, didn´t know if it was appropriate, didn´t say anything in my contract… how is your planet?"

Bisinja frowned. That was an odd question. "Don´t know why you wanna know that… Boring. The most boring piece of chunk in the whole galaxy, maybe the whole universe, who knows?"

Tako grinned. "That´s why you all are constantly floating around in space?"

"Actually, yes. See, it´s only a moon. A tiny moon circling a gas giant. All you ever see is this giant planet, the light is all yellow and dim, the temperature moderate, the gravity low, grass everywhere, and, well, some people. Young and old ones, mostly. Everyone else gets off as soon as possible!"

"But why? It sounds like a nice place. Like a place I´d wanna spend my old days on."

Bisinja laughed, showing her little, yellow teeth. "Nooo, one wrong step and you would jump off the planet! You know what, one legend says, we Fanorians were so annoyed by this little shit moon we had to live on, we were the first ones in the galaxy to develop space travel!"

"And did you?"

"Don´t know. But we always knew we were better than everyone else. We were destined to be great!"

Takos smile faded a bit. "Depends on the definition of great, I guess. And maybe your ability to produce toxic gas might have foreshadowed your people's great destiny?"

Bisinja shrugged. "Might. I think controlling most of the trade is a sign of greatness." They sat still a while, sipping their drinks. Saiyans were the main force of Freezas army, it wasn´t as if they were harmless. He didn´t have to sound so condescending.

"What ´bout you? I know all Saiyans fight and tend to do a lot for money. How is that different?"

"Heh. Maybe you´re right, I´m here. Maybe it´s just that our way of killing is not so… sneaky."

"I can´t help it!"

Tako huffed. "Sorry, you wanted my opinion!" He let his gaze wander around the bar. "Y´know, Vegeta-sei is actually a fucking piece of hell. Everything is regulated, if you want to make your own choices, you have to leave and live in one of the outer world settlements. I´m never going to get back there."

Bisinja didn´t respond. What was there to respond to?

"My breasts hurt. Someone on the ship is pregnant again…"

Tako fondled his glass. "Why do you even call yourself a she? You have a dick."

Bisinja rubbed her right breast, looking sour. "Excuse me, we have pronouns for every gender in existence, it is a commodity to you bigendered races we use that! You should be thankful!"

"And you…" He pointed at her dress. "should extract some milk. You´re leaking."

Bisinja looked down, at the wet stain on her red dress. "Great."

A few minutes later, Bisinja was in her room, searching her luggage for her milk extractor. "Why did you come with me?"

"As far as I remember, I was hired to protect you."

She gave him a dirty look over her shoulder. "Spare me. You are barely more than a slave."

Tako made some low grumbling noise. She didn´t care if his pride was hurt, she was still his superior!

"Where the fuck is this…"

* * *

Strange things tend to happen. Tako lay on his bed, next to Bisinjas room. She was just a baby, a young… girl or whatever, and still she was capable enough of killing, of ruling over others, of feeling _better_. He rolled around, not finding a position he liked. That was the reason he left Vegeta-sei, he didn´t like it that they sent children off to kill. Not too much anyway.

What was it with Bisinja?

He rolled around again, feeling agitated. She was not empathic, he knew. But he could hardly imagine it, that was just a word, _empathic_. What he had done, did it… did he overstep some boundaries?

"_Bisinja, I´ll help you. I´ll help you!"_

_She turned around, annoyed. "What? How? Do you wanna milk me? Piss off before I try my dosing on you!"_

_He didn´t care. Saiyans were more resilient to Fanorian poison than most races. He simply tucked on her dress, strapless, exposed her heavy breasts._

"_I´m gonna suck it out of you."_

_Bisinja hesitated, long enough for him to know he could continue. She surely didn´t have any qualms in poisoning him if he tried to harm her._

"_Why would you do that?"_

_He didn´t answer. He simply started. And she… she was anxious first, he could feel it, he could even smell it, but she started to moan, to grab his hair, to move… she liked it._

He put his hands on his eyes, groaning. He hadn´t thought! How could he do such a thing, such intimacy! Nothing to say against intimacy, but with his boss! … and he had liked it. That was worst of all.

"_You drank it all."_

_He looked in her light eyes, not sure what to say. "It tasted good."_

_She laughed, out of breath, her hard-on more than visible beneath her dress. "Saiyan appetites. I heard rumors."_

_He just lifted her dress and started to suck her. When she came, he knew he liked that taste as well._

He groaned even louder. WHY the fuck did he do _that__?_ She would probably want him as her fuckslave now. Or fire him. Or kill him. Or send him back to Vegeta-sei, there surely was a law against Saiyans that had sex with their Fanorian bosses! He didn't know which one was worse.

He startled when something hit his bedside wall. A fist. "Stop whining, asshole! Not gonna let you suck it again!"

Ah. That could happen as well, it seems.

* * *

He was fidgeting. Bisinja gave him an angry glance, he shouldn´t be fidgeting! How did that look, he was her personal guard and they just left an important meeting! People could see them!

"Stop it!"

Tako flinched, looking at her with big eyes. "I´m sorry?"

"I said, stop it. Do you want to say something or what? Just stop being all giddy!"

Tako put his hands on his sides, trying to hold them still. "Well, since you are already asking, yes. I have a request."

Bisinja frowned. Now what was that about?

"See, I´ve got a daughter."

Bisinja raised her hand, gesturing him to be quiet. "Ah, I see. This will be something longer. We´ll discuss this when we´re back at the ship and I´ve gotten out of these uncomfortable shoes!"

Tako suppressed his urge to roll his eyes. "You don´t have to wear them, you know, boss."

"I´m pretending to be female. Gotta live with that, right?"

Later, Tako decided to approach the topic again. At least Bisinja concluded that from his fidgeting. Again. At least they were back at the ship.

"Takooo… stop behaving like an idiot! You make _me_look like an idiot!"

"Well, I´m sorry, but it is important and lately you tend to make rash decisions. And this is important."

Bisinja looked hard at him, her arms crossed in front of her chest. "Now now, don´t make me all anxious what it could be. Hopefully it´s good, cause if not we´re gonna discuss this thing about 'rash decisions'. Are you hinting at the last conversation I had with the Baybu Syndicate? That was absolutely necessary and not rash! I won´t take you with me to negotiations anymore if you have a problem with my diplomacy!"

"I didn´t say anything, okay? Forget it. Forget that. And please, I don´t feel very safe knowing all your business secrets anyway!"

Bisinja uncrossed her arms, gesturing wildly. "Well guess what, that´s why you are my guard! If you can´t deal with it, I guess we´re done!"

Tako looked utterly perplexed. "What? WHAT? I thought you wanted my advice! You know what, screw this, I´m gonna arrange my daughter another job…"

Bisinja stopped immediately in her motion. What was that? "What´s with your daughter? Did you want to give her your job? Gotta ask me first, don´t you think?"

Tako looked annoyed. "I tried just now. I wanted her to have a job as a Fanorian guard, not _my_ job. Her name´s Iwashi and she is a very good soldier. She´s low level, but it would be enough for some minor guard job and she…"

"Okay okay, I got it. I don´t care, if something´s free, she can have it." Bisinja started undressing, the tight jacket was just as uncomfortable as her high heeled shoes. A shower would be nice… " `s there a reason she´s not joining the Saiyan army?"

Tako looked way to happy about all this. "Yes, of course there is. See, she´s the only child from my genpool and I actually raised her the required half year, not her mum, and she´s a good girl, not some cannon fodder for Freezas excuse of an army."

"So you made that decision for her?"

Tako turned around when she loosened her belt buckle. "No, she just had a good example how much better life is far away from Vegeta-sei."

Bisinja chuckled. So it was his decision. "Yes, sure, if you insist. Still, you got back when they wanted you to come, no?" She could only imagine the look on his face right now. "You can go to your room. And tomorrow we´ll discuss how you aren´t arguing with me about my work."

Tako didn´t answer. She just heard the door click. Now, Iwashi was the girl´s name, she was a little curious what Tako´s offspring might look like…

* * *

She was tall, slightly dark skinned, not wearing those stupid trousers Tako always wore. Long, curly hair. And it was red. Why was it red?

"Did your mother have red hair?"

Iwashi looked confused. Bisinja could understand that, probably not the first question she expected. What the hell, she was just curious!

"No, she wasn´t. It´s not hereditary, I bleached them." She paused a little. "Cause all Saiyans have dark hair, Miss."

"Ah. Interesting! And don´t call me that. So, you want a job, on a Fanorian ship. Why?"

Iwashi shot a short glance to her father, standing right behind Bisinja. "I didn´t want to stay in the Saiyan army and I worked for some smugglers down in sector 34 the last years, since they hired young and inexperienced people and I thought, now that I am experienced, would make more sense to directly work for the highest masters, Miss." She frowned. "How should I call you?"

"Bisinja. Why didn´t you get your training completed on your home planet?" Bisinja made her back a bit straighter. She was a really small Fanorian and that bugged her a lot. Fucking tall Saiyans.

"Once you finish your military training, the government insists that you work as a soldier, since they paid your education. I wouldn´t have gotten out. So I dropped out before the military education started. But I learnt fighting on Vegeta-sei and ship maintenance for small and medium ships at the smuggler´s, so I´m sure I can be helpful. I may have been a low-level fighter on Vegeta-sei, but that is still more than enough for the usual scum in this area of the Galaxy."

Bisinja laughed. Now that girl knew what she wanted! "And those smugglers, they were fine with you getting a new job?"

"No. When my father contacted me, I killed them and used the ship to get here. Other members of the crew were dropped off on the nearest planet."

Bisinja smiled, flashing her teeth. She liked her, all flushed and angsty standing in front of her, doing her best in trying to seem cool and tough. Reminding her a bit of herself. "Alright Iwashi, I asked around, no one needs another Saiyan." She saw Iwashi´s eyes give away her feelings. Sure enough Tako was grimacing behind her, feeling all betrayed by his young boss. Bisinja was just a bit disappointed that she couldn´t see his face. "So your gonna stay on my ship. Maintenance only or can you fly those ships as well?"

Iwashi couldn´t hide her wide grin anymore. "Yes, Miss, Bisinja I mean! Yes, I can fly, I´m a good pilot, thank you so much!"

Bisinja waved her away. "Yeah yeah, don't do something stupid, girl, don´t listen in on other´s business and most important, don´t you dare steal or sell our Intel, cause then we´re gonna kill you. And Tako´s gonna be all mad and grumpy then, I can´t have that. Are we clear?"

"Yes, I won´t betray you. I swear by my life I will serve you and your colleagues with the best of my abilities! I can start immediately!"

Bisinja just nodded and walked away, back to her office. She knew Tako was all tall and proud behind her and she didn´t mind. She didn´t quite get it either, but when he was happy, she was happy and the girl was more than eager to work. She heard Tako hugging his daughter and a small smile crept upon her face. Did he manage to make her empathic in the end?

* * *

Boom and gone. They didn´t even know it yet. Just like this, a finger snip and the whole planet erased. Bisinja knew something had happened when she was contacted to go to a family meeting. Not quite what she expected, though. There was nothing much to do. The Fanorians held their special place in Freeza´s empire, but even they couldn´t complain if he decided to erase another race. But this one time, they almost wanted to. She only half-listened what her uncle said, thinking about telling Tako about it. It was one thing not wanting to live on your home planet and quite another loosing it completely.

She wondered how they did it. Tako once told her Vegeta-sei had security systems on all their 13 moons, that they didn´t even try to fight back. Or maybe Freeza didn´t even get them the chance. Coward.

"…and everyone of us got a note by the Lord himself to eliminate all of our Saiyan guards."

Bisinja looked up. What was that? She could hardly believe what she just had heard! They all had Saiyans as their personal guards, they couldn´t simply kill them and replace them with someone else! With whom? There was no one nearly as capable!

The murmuring stopped when her uncle cleared his throat.

"I know this is inconvenient, but we cannot refuse this order. It would mean war with Freeza and we are in no position to fight."

More murmuring. Maybe they weren´t, but Bisinja didn´t really believe it. They simply didn't want to. Why fight against Freeza for the sake of a few survivors of a destroyed planet? She was sure most of the people in the galaxy were actually glad the Saiyans were gone. Bisinja bit her lip. But killing Tako would be … she said nothing.

After the meeting, she waited till her uncle was alone. Asking never hurt anyone.

"Is there no possibility I could keep my guard?"

Her uncle looked at her with an unreadable expression on his face. Not good.

"Everyone wants to keep their guards. _I _want to keep my guard, she has been serving me for years now! I can´t allow it to you more than to anyone! It´s not possible."

He turned around, clearly indicating that the conversation was over. But Bisinja thought otherwise.

"I know, but one or two Saiyans won´t hurt anyone. I´m sure no one would think twice about it!"

Her uncle stopped for a second, before he continued walking. "Do as you were told or you get banned to Fanoria!"

She repressed the urge to scream at him. Loosing Tako was bad, never leaving Fanoria again was worse. Tako was already waiting outside, but she didn´t want to talk to him right now. They could do that back on the ship.

* * *

A few days later, Bisinja and her second in command called all Saiyans on the ship to the deck. After a few seconds they were all dead. Iwashis red hair looked like a pool of blood around her head. Never before Bisinja felt such a disgust at herself for killing someone. It was so pointless. _They weren´t weak._

* * *

"Bisinja, why won´t you tell me what´s going on?"

Bisinja lay on her couch, reading the latest reports. She already contacted her uncle and told her all Saiyans were dead and disposed, except for two. She wanted to keep the bodies. Nothing wrong with that. It´s not if she needed the money.

"Bisinja! My planet exploded and you know something about it and now we are on an off-schedule flight! Is this something I´m not allowed to know?"

She sighed. She hoped he wouldn´t ask till they were on Fanoria… "Tako, things are complicated. I don´t want to bother you with it."

He huffed, crossing his arms. "I want to be bothered. I tried to talk to Iwashi but couldn´t find her. Nor any other Saiyan on the ship. I asked the others, no one wanted to tell me! Where are they? Do you think I can´t handle it? I can handle anything, I work for you!"

She put down the reports, finally looking at him. After a few seconds, she looked away, feeling uneasy.

"Listen, Freeza blew up your planet. He is weak, just as every other race. He decided to be a coward and end you all quickly. Now he can´t even finish what he had started and requested us to kill all our Saiyans."

Takos gaze wandered, fixated on a scratch in the wall. He didn´t say anything.

"He is weak but we won´t fight himd. So I killed all the Saiyans on board and handed them over on the last station we approached."

He still didn´t say anything.

"It was necessary. I didn´t want to, but we killed them quickly."

He looked at her again, rage in his eyes. "And what about me? I´m still here."

"Yes. I decided you should live. It was my decision. The rest of the crew will keep quiet about it."

He turned his back on her, barely containing himself. "Is that so? YOU decided I should live? How about asking ME? You… you killed my daughter and the only thing you have to say about it is how she died quickly?"

Bisinja sat up. She hoped he wouldn´t attack her. She didn´t want to kill him like that, not after she got in the danger by keeping him alive!

"It was inevitable and that way you can at least be assured she didn´t have to suffer. Your species appreciates that, I thought."

She saw him breathing heavy, before he turned around and stormed out of the room. That was not good. But she couldn´t do anything about it.

* * *

When they landed on Fanoria, Tako still hadn´t spoken a single word with her. He didn´t ask her what she wanted to do on the moon, he didn´t complain about the low gravity, he didn´t even ask why he had to carry a big metal box. Bisinja didn´t tell him. He would just scream at her and she didn´t deserve it. She did the RIGHT thing!

The walk through the shipping bay was quiet, but when they reached a walkway through a grassy field, Bisinja had to break the silence.

"I do this for you."

No answer.

"You´ll see. I had to lie to my family about this."

Only the scratching of the metal box. Why couldn´t he carry it on his shoulders instead of dragging it!

"You know…"

She turned around suddenly. "You know, I´m fed up with this! I am helping you! And you only ignore me!" She got back to walking, still only the scratching noise.

"I got my second name. Nennaia. It means 'the Ninth'. That is the highest honor, since we are the ninth moon around our planet. Nine was always a holy number, reserved for the best and most promising. I will be leading my own section soon. Don´t you want to congratulate me?"

The scratching stopped for a second. At least some reaction.

"Congratulation, Nennaia. You obviously are one of the best in a line of murderers and cowards, who don´t care about anyone but themselves."

Bisinja tried to ignore it, walked in silence, but after a few steps she came to a hold.

"You can´t blame me. You can´t blame me for what I am. You know I don´t have feelings like you do. Would that have happened to us, I would have been grateful to know my family died fast. I cannot help it that I don´t know grief as you do! Or love! I am not burdened with those feelings! So don't blame ME!"

Tako let the box fall to the ground. It was actually less noisy than the scratching, the low gravity kept the box from falling hard.

"I shouldn´t blame you? So you want to tell me if I killed your uncle for a good reason, you wouldn´t even blink? Well, maybe I get why you Fanorians think you are so much above everyone else! Cause you are so below everyone else, you have to compensate!"

He grabbed the box, starting to walk again. "Now lead the way, Nennaia. I don´t know where you want to go."

She looked at him, walking in front of her. She did feel something. He didn´t want to understand, if she wouldn´t feel anything, why would she care so much about him? "Stop calling me that. It sounds weird from you."

A soft wind started. It was warm as always, the sky was clear as always, the wind was soft as always. She hated everything about this place.

"You remember when we first met? You have been serving one of my cousins till then. You looked at me like you thought they´d tell you it was a joke every second. I don´t think you noticed I was already capable of leading my own ship."

"You were a baby. You still are. A baby with an honor title."

"_You_ send babies away to die on stupid missions. How can you judge the right age to be a responsible person?"

"Not anymore. No more babies left." He turned his head shortly. "And you proved often enough that you are hardly fit for responsibility."

After a few more minutes, small buildings popped up next to the lane. They stopped at one of the bigger ones. Tako put the box inside, not asking what they were doing here, not saying anything.

"This is a graveyard."

"I don´t care, Nennaia."

Bisinja pointed at the box. "Open it."

He did. And when he did, he made a pained noise. Bisinja could hardly bear to hear it. She had feelings, she did have some, and she knew pain. She felt it just like Tako did, when he opened the box and saw the body of his daughter. Maybe now he would understand.

"What are you doing, you crazy bitch? Is this some kind of test to see if I would kill you now?"

Bisinja felt like crying. She never had done that, she wasn´t even sure if she could, but she felt like it. It was the worst.

"Do you remember when we were at this bar? You gave me a blowjob later that evening."

He caressed Iwashi´s face, not even looking at her.

"That… that evening, you said you would want to spend your old age on Fanoria. It sounded like such a nice place to you. Do you like it here?"

He arranged her hair, still not looking up.

"I thought you want to be here. To… to stay here. Do you like it? Tako, do you like Fanoria?" Her voice sounded shrill, why didn't he answer her?

"Is this your family's grave?"

Bisinja nodded, till she realized he still didn´t look at her. "Yes. Yes, it is."

"Then do it. Do it."

He knew. She wondered how long he knew. If he knew before he opened the box. Or only now. But it didn´t matter.

Bisinja hugged him, her arms could barely contain his broad chest. She tried to make it fast, but she could hardly control herself.

"Thank you."

In the end, he knew. She closed the box and walked back to her ship in silence.

* * *

She hadn´t thought she would see him ever again. Vegeta. Still, there he was, sitting in one of the cells on her ship after her crew picked his tiny spaceship up. He didn´t even make a fuss about it.

"Been a long time, Prince."

He looked up, at least as long as she let him.

"Wouldn´t have thought of meeting you again. Are the Fanorians spreading across the whole galaxy now?"

Bisinja shrugged. "We take what we can get. And this place here, former empire of Lord Cooler, it fits me so much."

"You can thank me for that. I killed them."

In the end, the Saiyans still managed to get back at Freeza and his deranged family for trying to kill them. The only one Freeza left alive on purpose…

"Oh, we were good before you did it. We just expanded. It would have happened anyway."

"Is that so? Your business, can I go now?"

Bisinja looked at him hard. "Where are you going?"

"You know that. Sure you saw the coordinates on my ship."

"I did. That planet is in my sector."

Vegeta chuckled. "Thought so. So we´re gonna meet again, I suppose."

Bisinja smiled, wide, started laughing. "You think everything always ends up like you want it to, right? Vegeta, I could kill you now, here in this room. No one would give a fuck. Why should I let you go?"

He looked up. Bisinja frowned, she hadn´t intended on letting him. "Because you gain nothing from killing me."

He was right. And she didn´t want to kill him. But just to prove her point, she let him stay for a few more days, just to make a statement. She watched his ship take off, and somehow she knew. Just like Tako knew. _You know where I am going. _His new home. He wouldn´t let anyone get near it.

Bisinja looked at it, right at the Ki beam aiming at her ship. So this was it. No burial on Fanoria.

_Maybe I see Tako again. _

Then everything was bright. And black. And gone.

_Fin._

* * *

**AN: **Another short note: The last part was set during the time Vegeta returned to Earth to fight the Androids, if that wasn´t clear. Saiyan names, as usual with me, have of course a meaning, so here you go:

Tako means Octopus

Iwashi means Sardine

Bisinja means nothing, I made that one up.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
